Matrix V10
by Angharrad
Summary: Nous connaitrons bientôt ce qui advint de la version 7 de la matrice, mais comment les élus précédents ont ils réagis? Ceci est l'histoire d'Ascension, première à avoir réinitialiser la matrice.
1. Courir

**Chapitre 1:** Courir

Disclaimers: Comme tout le monde le sait, "Matrix" appartient à la Warner et à leurs réalisateurs. Je ne fais qu'essayer de prolonger un peu le rêve sans faire d'argent. Si le principe de la Matrice ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire et les personnages que vous y rencontrerez sont à moi. merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Courir. Courir à ne plus en sentir ses jambes, ne plus rien sentir que le sang battant à ses tempes et le rythme régulier des battements du cœur.  
Un bord d'immeuble.  
Inspiration. Flexion. Sauter.  
Qu'importe que la rue face 10 mètres ou 1 kilomètre de large.   
Il n'y a pas de différences…   
Il n'y a pas de précipice…  
Atterrir. Crac. Rouler sur soi. Expirer. Se relever. Courir.  
  


~*~ Suivant ~*~


	2. Login

**Chapitre 2:** Login

**Disclaimers**: Comme tout le monde le sait, "Matrix" appartient à la Warner et à leurs réalisateurs. Je ne fais qu'essayer de prolonger un peu le rêve sans faire d'argent. Si le principe de la Matrice ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire et les personnages que vous y rencontrerez sont à moi. merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Le soleil se lève. Une fois de plus, la nuit passée dehors, à défier les différences entre la réalité et ce que l'esprit nous croit capable d'accomplir. Un nouvelle nuit, de nouvelles limites dépassées, de nouvelles illusions perdues.  
Un reflet dans le miroir, une jeune femme sans âge qui pourrait encore être adolescente. Quelques mèches de cheveux roux-sang échappés d'un chignon serré. Un visage si pâle qui pourrait être transparent s'il n'était maculé de taches de suie et de poussière. Des cernes noires entourant deux yeux ambres dont toute vie semble absente. Une ligne de sang le long de l'épaule. Le verre aurait du sectionner le membre. Encore un miracle.   
Soupir.  
L'horloge sonne au coin de la rue. Quatre heures.  
Un grand lit prêt à l'usage, quelques heures avant le réveil. Pourquoi pas.  
L'eau coule, mais ne nettoie pas la poussière, ni la fatigue. Une douche. L'eau brûlante détendant les muscles. Frotter. Frotter fort. Frotter pour effacer les dernières réminiscences de la course et oublier.   
La main passe sur le bras ensanglanté. Le sang cesse de coule. Encore un passage. La plaie se referme, ne laissant qu'une fine ligne blanche. Une dernière touche et toute marque a disparue.   
Soupir. Les cheveux sont rincés et essorés. Les doigts courent dans les longues boucles, bientôt rabattues en arrière et tressées. Le placard au dessus de l'évier. Elastique et pinces. Pas de cheveux fous demain. Il faut savoir faire bonne impression… comme dirait l'autre.  
Soupir. Fermer le placard après avoir pris les vitamines. Un éclair de lumière frappe le regard sans vie. Hésitation. La lumière verte brille dans la vapeur condensée sur le miroir. La main passe sur la surface glacée, révélant la réflexion de la source. Un question lumineuse éclaire l'écran noire de l'ordinateur.  
Une lueur apparaît dans ces yeux sans vie.   
**…………….. LOGIN Saint : rendez-vous des défieurs de gravité. Es-tu là ?**  
Les lèvres rouges sang s'étirent en un sourire malicieux.  
**…………….. LOGIN Ascension : Je suis là. Au rendez vous !**  
Peut-être que la nuit n'était pas finie.

~*~ Précédent ~*~ Suivant ~*~


	3. Infiltration

**Chapitre 3:** Infiltration

**Disclaimers**: Comme tout le monde le sait, "Matrix" appartient à la Warner et à leurs réalisateurs. Je ne fais qu'essayer de prolonger un peu le rêve sans faire d'argent. Si le principe de la Matrice ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire et les personnages que vous y rencontrerez sont à moi. merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Le code… Les lignes de codes jouent devant mes yeux…  
_Mademoiselle Christopher ?_  
Le langage… Les lettres. Un alphabet étrange et pourtant si familier. Et pour cause. Je savais le lire avant même de savoir lire ma propre langue.  
_Mademoiselle Christopher ?_  
Le langage des machines. Vraiment ? non…   
_Mademoiselle Christopher !_  
Plutôt… un système matricielle…  
« Raphaëlle-A. Christopher ! »  
Sursauter. Poser la main sur le cœur. Cligner des yeux et respirer rapidement. Prétendre…  
« Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue, M. Smith.»  
« Bonjour à vous aussi Melle Christopher. Et je ne vous ferais pas une telle frayeur si vous étiez éveillée au lieu d'être endormie dans le hall d'entré. »  
« Je… » changement subtil du code dans le dos de l'agent. Réfléchir vite. Pas le temps. Arrêter. « Mauvaises nuits. Je ne m'habitue pas à la vie New-Yorkaise. » rire nerveux pour amadouer.  
« Ah… » répondit l'agent sans pour autant ôter ses lunettes ou son oreillette. « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et vous serez ici comme chez vous Raphaëlle-A. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Raphaëlla. » sourire colgate t'as-vu-mes-dents-émail-diamant.  
Non tu ne peux pas m'appeler Raphaëlla gros bureaucrate de… Mais que faire quand la personne en face tient entre ses mains ce dons vous rêvez ? Avoir un sourire forcé, se voulant timide. Baisser les yeux et rougir légèrement, mais ne pas répondre.  
Il sourit et à nouveau le code change. Toujours aussi subtil, tout aussi perceptible pour des yeux entraînés. Mais rien d'effectif.   
« Si vous voulez bien me suivre Raphaëlla. Je suis sûr que nous allons trouver un terrain d'entente. » Il passe la main devant ce qui se veut un capteur de mouvement. S'ils croient impressionner, qu'ils s'adressent à d'autre. Je suis plus qu'un leurre, plus que tous les êtres que vous avez accueillis dans votre quartier général.  
Je suis celle qui comprendra et détruira la Matrice… 

~*~ Précédent ~*~ Suivant ~*~


	4. réminiscence de l'enfance

**Chapitre 4:** Réminiscence de l'enfance

**Disclaimers**: Comme tout le monde le sait, "Matrix" appartient à la Warner et à leurs réalisateurs. Je ne fais qu'essayer de prolonger un peu le rêve sans faire d'argent. Si le principe de la Matrice ne m'appartient pas, cette histoire et les personnages que vous y rencontrerez sont à moi. merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez!

_La Matrice_…   
Si un autre pouvait voir ce que je voies, il y verrait tout un monde flexible, où les impulsions électriques sont lois. Pas de physique, pas de loi gravitation universelle, pas de corps pour limiter l'esprit.   
Rien que des impulsions électriques…  
J'étais considérée comme autiste. Pour la simple raison qu'il m'a fallu plus de temps qu'aux autres pour comprendre que le code créait un monde où emprisonner nos esprits. Alors que les autres apprenaient à marcher, j'apprenais à lire le code. Quand les autres apprirent à écrire, je savais imposer des variations au code, mais rien de la vie d'humain.  
Je faisais peur à mes parents, aux gens autour de moi. Qu'importe. Ils n'étaient que des artéfacts liés au code matriciel. J'étais une anomalie...   
J'ai passé de longs mois dans ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme un orphelinat. J'y ai rencontré pour la première fois ceux que je devrais craindre…   
_Les agents… _  
Ils avaient un code identique au notre. Sauf qu'ils pouvaient pénétrer celui des humains. J'ai résister, puis compris que si ils ne réussissaient pas à m'intégrer, ils m'effaceraient…  
Je me souviens leurs rires, la douleur de l'intégration, la douleur du transfert quand ils prenaient possession de mon corps. Je me souviens de tout cela. Et plus encore.  
J'ai finalement moi aussi été intégrée à la matrice. Mais j'ai aussi appris à me cacher d'elle…   
_La matrice… _

~*~ Précédent ~*~ Suivant ~*~


End file.
